


Three sentence AUs

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Basically these are all over the place, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all the aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took prompts on Tumblr that asked for a ship and an AU, which I would attempt to fill with a three sentence story. Predictably, several of these push the definition of "three".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maedhros/Fingon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros/Fingon, 1960s AU.

Maedhros looked up as his dorm room door opened and Fingon stuck his head in. “Hey! We’re organizing a die-in on the president’s lawn, wanna come?” He grinned. “…if you’re not too afraid of how out of place you’ll look with that military brat haircut.” 

Maedhros eyed the gold headband that held back Fingon’s own dark hair, which hung loose and wild almost to his waist. “More worried about my old man cutting me off if he hears I’ve been fraternizing with you hippies. Much less having a die-in on our granddad’s front stoop…” 

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained, man,” said Fingon breezily. “I’ll see you there at 3. It’s BYOFB – bring your own fake blood – but Galadriel’s providing flower crowns.” 

“I’m not coming!” Maedhros called, as Fingon loped away. “I’m not going to let you drag me into your crazy political protests – and this time, I  _mean_  it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. I would pay much gold to see Fingon the flower child and Maedhros the clean cut square. Hellooo artist friends...


	2. Curufin/Finrod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curufin/Finrod, ancient Greek AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. I seem to have forgotten everything about the ancient greeks except that they liked to argue. Which seemed fitting.

“I hear you have been denouncing my thesis on the philosophy of beauty.” Finrod strode into the room, eyes flashing. “Rather publicly, in fact.” 

“Heard about that, have you?” Curufin looked up from the amphora of wine he was pouring into two cups. “What can I say? I disagree with your salient points.”

Finrod seized one of the cups of wine and downed it in a swallow, as Curufin smirked and started to undo the tie of his tunic. “You goat’s arse. They were  _your_  points, you helped me formulate them last night in bed!” 

“And you believed me?” Curufin shook his head, sliding Finrod’s tunic down over his shoulders. “Oh, Findaráto. How very naïve you are.”


	3. Indis/Míriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indis/Miriel, based on these tags: "ok just out of frame: indis who is going to give miriel SO MANY SNUGGLES and they will curl up in bed and spoon and indis will kiss miriel's nose and miriel will braid indis' hair and everything will be ok (there fixed)" on [this picture](http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/105020324032/alackofghosts-hello-6am-we-meet-again).

A familiar, clear voice cut through the dull tumult of Míriel’s thoughts. “You’ve been here for hours,” said Indis softly, and Míriel felt light hands brush the hair from the back of her neck, and warm lips press a gentle kiss to her skin. 

“Hours,” said Míriel dully. “It is a small price to pay compared to what  _he_ has endured.” Her eyes lit again on the tapestry, and she could almost feel the roar of the flames, smell the char of burning flesh. 

But strong, gentle arms were wrapping around her, and Indis was turning her away from the tapestry. “My love,” she murmured, “do not torture yourself like this. Please – come to my bed. I will let you grieve. But let me hold you while you do. Let me warm you.” She kissed the tip of Míriel’s nose, one of her favorite places. “Let me love you.”

And Míriel let her. 


	4. Fingon/Gelmir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon/Gelmir, genderswap.

Her queen’s smile warms her from the inside out, and Gelmir can’t keep herself from shivering as Fingon lays a hand on her wrist. 

“Now,” Fingon says, eyes bright and voice conspiratorial, “you know I expect more of my ladies in waiting than merely the ability to braid my hair, right?” 

“Yes, my queen,” says Gelmir, as she draws back her kirtle to reveal the sword at her waist, and she has never loved anyone more than in this moment. 


	5. Celegorm/Curufin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm/Curufin, Greek Mythology AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. TW for sibling incest.

They say of the brothers that they are locked ever in pursuit of violence; that no matter how the skies turn they will always pursue those three distant suns; unceasing. 

They say of the two that they are inextricable. 

They say that in the days when they were not stars, but men, that they loved each other with such fire that the gods could not look upon them, or their many abominations. And so their souls were encased in the same fire, and they were set to pursue the horizon, evermore, until the heavens themselves fall into the sea.

(They say that they did not mind being made into stars, so long as they were still together.)


	6. Finrod/Amarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod/Amarie, genderbent. Except. I only genderswapped Finrod, because it's more interesting this way.

Findaráto stood very still before her, her blue eyes calm and veiled like they were when she was intentionally shielding her thoughts from Amarië.

“I am sorry,” Amarië said softly, and she reached out a hand to touch Findaráto’s, tentatively. “But I cannot go with you.”

“I understand,” said Findaráto, and this time her mind opened, and Amarië knew that she was speaking the truth. “But still,” Findaráto smiled, “this does not mean I will not wait for you.”


	7. Fingon/Maedhros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon/Maedhros, space AU.

Fingon is breathless, an odd flush on his cheeks, and for a moment Maedhros is concerned, starting to sit up to check the oxygen levels in their bunk.

But then Fingon grabs him and pulls him down into a kiss, fumbling with the discreet openings on their suits that allow for more intimate contact. 

“You can’t touch me like that and not expect me to want more,” Fingon whispers in his ear. “Now hurry up – We advance on the Anfauglith Belt at 0800 hours, and if I am to die, I want it to be with the memory of you inside me, one last time.”


	8. Celegorm/Oromë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm/Oromë, the most outlandish AU of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. Not very shippy, whoops.

“His name is Huan, and though I say he shall serve you, mind that you are no more his master than I am yours.” 

Tyelkormo is silent, staring at the noble beast, a frown marring his fair face, and Oromë frowns too, at his silence. “What is it?” 

Tyelkormo squirms, avoiding eye contact with the Vala who looms before him. “I’m not…it’s just…” He dodges back as Huan reaches out to lick his hand. “You couldn’t have gotten me a cat, instead?”


End file.
